Perfect Prefects
by such a dreamer
Summary: (RonxHermione) Did anyone else notice that Ron and Herm had a lot of time to themselves in OOTP? Time to find out what REALLY happened on the Hogwarts Express...Read and Review!


Ron looked down at the piece of parchment in his hand, scanned it over once more, and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it, this wasn't meant for him – if he just flipped over the envelope, it would indicate that the letter was actually meant for Harry –

And so Ron did flip over the envelope, but it clearly read _Ronald Weasley _in emerald green ink.

"Ron, no matter how many times you look at that envelope, your name will still be on it." Hermione said irritably. "You keep flipping it over every two minutes."

"Hermione," Ron mocked, "I don't understand! This kind of thing doesn't happen to me, it happens to you and Harry!"

They were on their way to the Prefect compartment of the Hogwarts Express, and had just left Harry and Ginny by themselves. 

"Don't be ridiculous," she responded looking for their compartment. "You're always putting yourself in the shadows, Ron, and this title will be good for you."

He didn't really have anything to say after this, and so he shrugged in response and ran his hand through his copper hair. 

"Here it is," Hermione said, as she turned to straighten Ron's school tie. "Remember, we have to make an excellent first impression."

Ron rolled his eyes, but couldn't help grinning at his companion. 

They entered the compartment and were met with loads of sweets and soft, squishy couches, as well as the other prefects and Head students. They took a seat beside each other on one of the couches and Hermione waited patiently for the meeting to start with a smile on her face, while Ron fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve looking very nervous.

- - -

"Well, that was fun, wouldn't you say?" Hermione asked him, twenty minutes later. She was looking especially cheerful while Ron just looked exhausted. 

"I can't believe we have so many things to do – if this is what a prefect gets weekly," he indicated to the stack of parchment (rules/reminders/assignments) in his hands, "then I would hate to be Head Boy."

"Stop making such a fuss, Ron," Hermione reprimanded. "It'll be fine, and I'll help you if you need it."

"Really?" Ron said hopefully. "That would be great."

"Of course I'll help you, I have for the past four years, and I don't suppose you'll let me stop now. I guess we should head over to the end of the train?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." They had been instructed to patrol different sections of the train, and remind students that there was to be no magic in the compartments. 

"Well, let's get going then," Hermione said strictly, though with her eyes shining. "Oh!"

"What?" Ron exclaimed looking around.

"I took a quill from the Prefect compartment without even realizing it!" She said, looking at him.

"What were you doing, taking notes?" He said sarcastically.

"Yes, I was." Hermione replied, "But that doesn't matter – let's first go drop off this quill with the Head students, and then we'll make our way down the train."

"Sure," he said, allowing himself to be dragged by Hermione into the compartment. Ron looked around and then observed, "There isn't anyone here."

"They must be out patrolling the train." She said, not looking up at him, as she rummaged through her bag for the quill. She pulled it out triumphantly, and placed it on one of the tables covered with parchment, ink, and quills. "All right then, let's go –"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, as the train gave a gigantic jolt, and she fell onto one of the squishy couches. Ron, who was knocked off his feet, landed on top of her.

They were silent for a moment, and then Hermione cleared her throat. "Well, this is a bit awkward."

"Yeah." Ron said breathlessly, as he was too busy gazing at Hermione to listen to what she was saying.

"Yeah." Hermione said back, looking him in the eye. She tried to tear her gaze from his, but found that she couldn't, and so she continued to stare at him.

Ron grinned at her before dipping his mouth down on to hers.

- - -

NOTE: When I was reading the Order of the Phoenix, I realized that Ron and Hermione had a LOT of time together with the whole Prefect situation – and I figured that something had to happen…therefore, you get this very, very short piece of fanfiction.

Read and review!


End file.
